


"What don't they talk about?"

by BluDrgnTrvlr14



Series: Archived works [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Assault, Old old writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14
Summary: It's girls' night.
Relationships: Casey Novak & Original Female Character
Series: Archived works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660





	"What don't they talk about?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt list I no longer have.
> 
> A/N at end

2002 

Melissa knocked on the door to her best friend's apartment. She shuffled her feet nervously as she waited for either Casey or Charlie to answer the door. It was girl's night and for once neither of them had an open case at their respective offices. 

After a few minutes, Melissa knocked again. 

"Case?" she called after a moment, knocking a third time. When she still received no answer, Melissa pulled out her phone. She dialed Casey's number and waited. 

"Hello?" Casey finally answered after the fourth ring. 

"Hey, you ready for a fun-filled evening?" Melissa asked. The line stayed silent for a moment. 

"I don't think I can go out tonight Lissa," came her best friend's reply. There was movement through the phone and then the door was unlocked. 

The apartment door opened to reveal Casey Novak in sweats and her NYC sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, showing the healing bruises on the left side of her face. 

"Oh my god, Casey," Melissa exclaimed. She quickly stepped into the apartment but froze when the redhead flinched. Melissa slowly raised a hand and, receiving a small nod, carefully looked over the bruising. "What happened?" she whispered. 

"Nothing." Casey pulled away, going to the kitchen. Melissa followed her after shutting the door. The redhead put a kettle on, avoiding the disbelieving look her best friend was giving her. 

"Was it Charlie?" Melissa asked quietly. Casey continued to avoid her gaze. "Case-" 

"Don't." 

"Casey, if he did this-" 

"I don't want to talk about it, Melissa," Casey said, her voice breaking. "It's over and done with, can we just leave it alone." She turned to the brunette, tears in her eyes. "Please, Lissa." 

They stood there frozen until the kettle began whistling. Casey turned to switch off the fire. 

"Okay." Casey turned back, half surprised at the brunette's answer. Melissa sighed. "Just... call me next time something, anything happens. Promise me, Case." 

Casey slowly nodded as Melissa continued speaking. "Is there anything I can do though?" The redhead went back to making coffee and Melissa let her. 

"Can you just hold me?" Casey asked quietly as she handed the brunette a mug. 

"Yeah, sure," Melissa replied back just as quietly. She placed the coffee on the counter before holding her arms open to her friend. 

Casey finally broke down in tears in Melissa's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that one I went a little darker. I had finally gotten to watch the first episode Charlie was mentioned in and I ran with it. Looking back, I actually really don't like the direction I went with Charlie and Casey's relationship.
> 
> Any reviews, questions, or comments are welcome but I am moderating them. I stopped writing for nearly four years after a particularly nasty review back on FF.


End file.
